I am Here For You
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Itachi hanya memastikan kenapa perasaan aneh selalu ia rasakan saat hujan dan terasa sangat menyakitkan saat bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Au/ItaSaku/DLDR


Penghianatan. Satu tindakan yang tidak bisa di ampuni di setiap kerajaan manapun. Sumpah setia jika sudah tergantikan dengan kebohongan dan penghianatan sudah pasti sangsi akan hidup dan mati adalah taruhannya. Dan di sini lah Uchiha Sakura berada, di antara para prajurit dan pejabat istana yang mengelilingnya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Sumpahnya sebagai seorang Ratu kerajaan Akatsuki harus ia lalukan demi suaminya dan nama baik keluarganya, Klan Haruno.

Desas desus sudah menyebar luas dengan menyebutnya penghianat. Klan Haruno, salah satu pengabdi setia selama ini kini di tuding berkhianat untuk melakukan pemberontakan kepada kerajaan. Haruno Sasori yang merupakan panglima tertinggi pasukan peperangan di tuding telah berusaha melakukan penghianatan secara diam-diam dan setelah semua sampai pada waktunya pemberontakan itu akan di lakukan.

Tidak. Sakura sangat yakin jika sang Kakak dan keluarganya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu apalagi Ayahnya adalah sahabat dari mendiang sang Raja terdahulu.

Ia bersaksi dan bersedia mati demi menjaga nama baik sang Raja agar tidak terpengaruh akan apa yang sedang terjadi kini.

Mungkin cintanya hanya sampai saat ini. Meskipun ia sangat mencintai sang Raja, akan tetapi ia tidak sanggup menanggung semua ini. Benar atau salah hidupnya penuh dengan tekanan dan lengah sedikit saja mati adalah hal yang sepertinya biasa saja.

 _Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menepati janji untuk terus berada di sisimu._

 _Maafkan aku untuk semuanya._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Jika di kehidupan mendatangpun kita hanya terus dalam keadaan kesakitan, terluka aku berharap tidak akan bertemu denganmu._

 _Tapi, jika kau ingin tetap bersamaku dan percaya kepadaku maka aku akan menunggumu._

Sang Ratu memejamkan matanya seiring dengan beberapa anak panah yang melesak menuju dirinya, menembus raga dan jiwanya detik itu juga.

 _Inilah akhir hidupku dan kisahku?_

 _Maafkan aku, maaf atas apa keadaan yang di buat oleh keluargaku. Demi dirimu, negeri ini aku bersedia berkorban agar kau baik-baik saja tanpa harus melakukan segalanya untuk melindingiku. Kini, saatnya aku membuktikan cintaku dan melindingimu... Itachi-kun._

Rakyat yang menyaksikan akan keteguhan hati Ratu mereka hanya bisa menangis pilu melihat kejadian ini. Ratu mereka yang agung, memiliki kemurahan hati yang tak terkira dan kini harus merelakan hidupnya demi semua kenyataan yang dilakukan para petinggi untuk menyingkirkannya, kini terwujud.

Semua orang bersujud saat pintu gerbang istana terbuka. Tidak ada yang berbicara, selain suara rakyat yang menyerukan dengan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Saat gerbang terbuka, sosok yang sangat di takuti dan di hormati di kerjaan Akatsuki ini berlari kencang dengan air mata yang menuruni kedua sisi wajahnya.

Sang Raja, Uchiha Itachi berlari menghampiri sosok yang kini sudah terbaring dengan kimono yang bersimbah darah dan dua anak panah yang menembus tubuhnya.

"S-sakura."

Dicabutnya dua anak panah dari tubuh sang isteri. Sosok sang Raja yang terkenal tangguh kini sangat terlihat rapuh. Di peluknya tubuh itu dengan perasaan hancur, ia mencium kening dan terus memeluknya semakin erat.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku?" ucapnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Padahal ia sudah memintanya diam dan jangan lakukan apapun sebelum ia kembali ke istana dan memastikan semua itu. Pada kenyataannya, apa yang di isukan itu bukanlah Sasori tapi Danzo yang melakukan semua ini dan berniat menghancurkan kerajaan Akatsuki. Ia kembali ingin memastikan Sakura dan juga menguatkannya menghadapi kenyataan jika Kakak iparnya itu telah mati di bunuh. Tapi, apa yang ia dapat saat jauh di istana adalah sang Istri rela mati demi nama baik klannya dan juga demi kehormatan sang Raja. Dia bersaksi jika apa yang di tuduhkan kepada keluarganya adalah fitnah yang sangat kejam. Dalam perjalanan tanpa henti ia terus berdoa agar ia tepat waktu dan menghentikan semua ini tapi...

"Maafkan aku." ucapnya pilu dan sangat kesakitan seolah raga nya sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

...ia terlambat.

Hujan pun seakan menjadi Saksi dan merasakan apa yang Raja dan Rakyatnya rasakan akan kehilangan sang Ibu dari negaranya.

Dengan tubuh tegap yang terus bergetar akan tangisannya, ia terus mendekap sang isteri dan terus berucap maaf.

Maaf seribu kali pun rasanya percuma, bukan?

 _Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?_

 _Bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu berada di samping ku menemaniku?_

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpamu?_

 _Aku menjadi Raja karena ingin berjalan bersamamu, Sakura._

 _Di kehidupan mendatang, mau kah kau menungguku datang kepadamu. Tidak akan ada kesakitan yang menyentuhmu dan aku akan selalu percaya kepadamu._

 _Tunggu aku walaupun di kehidupan mendatang kau membenciku, jangan berpaling saat bertemu denganku._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 **I am Here For You**

Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Me

Uchiha Itachi x Haruno Sakura

ooc, typo (s), gaje etc.

Hujan.

Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya selalu merasakan sesak dan gelisah saat kejadian alam itu datang. Saat ini, hujan datang dan lagi-lagi jantungnya terasa sakit yang amat sangat membuatnya menekan dadanya.

"Ugh, lagi." lagi. Perasaan ini datang kepadanya. Entah apa ia trauma kepada hujan atau tidak. Tapi setelah hujan berhenti keadaannya baik-baik saja tidak merasakan sesak dan sakit. Kata dokter pun keadaannya baik-baik saja tidak masalah.

Mencoba merilekskan diri, ia menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan dan berulang kemudian.

"Macet?" tanyanya heran saat ia terpaksa Menghentikan mobilnya di belakang mobil-mobil yang terhenti.

Lima menit tidak ada pergerakan dan kegelisahan semakin menguasainya. Sebenarnya rasa penasaran membuatnya ingin tahu ada apa di depan sana jadi ia memutuskan membuka pintu kaca mobil dan bertanya kepada orang yang berjalan melewati mobilnya.

"Permisi, ada apa di depan sana Tuan?"

Pria paruh baya yang di tanyai Itachi menoleh dan menjawab.

"Ada kecelakaan bus."jawabnya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Itachi heran bagaimana bisa kecelakaan terjadi di kota yang bisa di bilang tidak banyak kendaraan ini. Tapi namanya juga takdir bukan?

Rasa penasaran yang menguasainya berhasil membuatnya keluar mobil untuk melihat kejadian di sana.

Beberapa ambulan dan mobil polisi ada di lokasi itu. Itachi tidak mengerti kenapa ia terus berjalan mendekat dan terhenti pada petugas ambulan yang membawa tandu dengan seseorang di angkatnya. Sosok itu penuh dengan darah yang memenuhi mahkota merah mudanya. Baju putih pun penuh dengan darah.

'Kenapa aku menangis?'

Itachi sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis saat melihat sosok itu. Saat Shisui meninggal saja ia tidak menunjukan kesedihannya kepada orang-orang.

Tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh sosok itu namun petugas menghentikannya.

"Apa anda keluarganya? Sebaiknya kita cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang." petugas itu pun membawa sosok itu ke dalam mobil kemudian menutupnya meninggalkan kebisuan yang menghampiri Itachi dalam diam.

Siapa dia?

Kenapa aku sesak saat melihatnya?

Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?

Tapi siapa dia?

Memejamkan matanya untuk memastikan keputusan yang di ambilnya, Itachi kini membuka mata dan berjalan berbalik menuju mobilnya.

Ya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan semuanya.

Siapa dia dan kenapa hatiku sesaak saat melihatnya.

Itachi tahu apa yang ia ambil ini adalah keputusan yang mungkin saja akan menjadi takdirnya.

end

ItaSaku lagi :D mngkin krma Sasuke dah menang jd Sasuke dah simpen aja


End file.
